iBurn
by RAMonster
Summary: When Sam wakes up in the hospital she struggles with how she got here, and who saved her life. Seddie R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or the rights to any of the songs mentioned herein, but if you are feeling really generous when you review you can give them to me :D**

No eighteen year old expects to go to sleep in their own bed and wake up to the white sterility of a hospital room. This is what happened to me, I went to sleep curled comfortably in my own bed, and woke up in one of those horrible hospital gowns with an oxygen mask on my face.

I scanned the room, almost frantic until I saw Carly's dark hair, her head was bowed, I couldn't tell if she was asleep, praying, or staring at her feet. I tried to speak, but couldn't find my voice. I reached over and laid my hand on her crown. She looked up and I don't think I had ever seen so much sadness in her eyes, even on the anniversary of her mother's death. Her make-up was smeared, and she made no attempt to correct it.

"Sam…" she whispered, as if afraid her voice would cause me to shatter.

"H…h…hey kid" it took a second for my voice to come to me.

She stood and wrapped her arms tenderly around me, she started to cry more and I was wondering what in the world was going on.

"What happened?"

"Your house caught fire, electrical they think, you suffered some smoke inhalation, but someone pulled you out before the Fire Department got there." Again she cried harder, wiping her tears away with a handkerchief, "He suffered burns to over 50% of his body. They aren't sure if he'll make it."

"Who is it Carly?"

A knock at the door cause both of our breath's to catch and I saw Spencer standing there, haggard, and almost as distraught as Carly was. His shirt was misbuttoned and his shoes were untied.

"He's awake for now, you might want to go talk to him while you can." Carly nodded and rushed out of the room, Spencer stepped forward and stood beside my bed.

I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to me, "Who…is…it!"

"I'll show you."

I started to move, but he grabbed the remote to the TV I just noticed was hanging in the corner. The story came on and Spencer turned up the volume,

"…..This video caught on a cell phone is the only image of the boy who ran into the burning house. He has been identified, but his mother asked that his identity not be revealed just yet. We must warn you, this video is extremely graphic."

I saw the boy, well teenager, run toward the burning house. The fire department hadn't arrived yet, and just a few spectators were outside. He kicked the door in and disappeared into shadow and flame. It only took about 2 minutes for him to reemerge with a soaking wet blanket in his arms. Even though the video was a disintegrated quality and the distance, and the brightness of the flames I knew it was my blanket and I was under it.

At first I thought it was just how the video was shot, but then I realized he was actually on fire. His hair, shirt, and his jeans had been engulfed in flame. He didn't cry out, his mouth was pressed into a thin line as he hefted his bundle. Dropping to his knees a police officer to the side doused the flames with a fire extinguisher. Then brown eyes locked with the camera phone, I knew what words he had spoken, 'Olive Juice' and he laid down on the ground, the emotion on his face more relief than pain.

I felt the hot tears on my cheeks, it had been the one person I hoped it wasn't, my semi-secret boyfriend Freddie. I say semi-secret because only Carly and Spencer knew we were dating. At school we acted like we always had, a combination of fighting and flirting, but in private he was the only one who knew my darkest secrets, things I couldn't share with Carly, and I was the only one that knew his.

My life was far from perfect, I had a mother who did not know how to love me, and Freddie had a mom who loved him far too much. The way he treated me made me feel loved like never before. Like no boy had managed.

Spencer squeezed me into a tight hug as the tears continued to flow from my now bloodshot eyes. It had taken years for Freddie to gain the nerve to even ask me out, I threatened him with physical harm and yet he persisted, prodding gently with jokes, much like he had done to Carly, but on me it actually worked.

My brain was working in overdrive, remembering the last few months of a wonderful relationship.

_I sat on Freddie's bed, we were talking about music when I spotted the acoustic guitar leaned up in a corner. _

"_No way, you play guitar? And you never told us about this?" _

_He held up his hands and shook his head, "I'm not that good, I only piddle around with it a bit." I stood up and walked toward the guitar, picking it up, noting the wear on it._

"_Will you play for me?" _

"_Eh," he started, but I made a pouty face and he relented a little too easily, taking the guitar from my hand. He strummed for a second before deciding the song to play. His fingers danced across the neck of the guitar, I recognized the song as "Lie to Me" by 12 Stones. I listened to his voice, as he played the song from memory, reciting every line. I fell entranced by his voice, and when he stopped playing I was still staring at his dark brown eyes. _

I remembered how melodic his voice was, how it rose and fell with the words in the song. I don't think I had ever heard Freddie sing anything seriously, there was always those moments you would catch him with his headphones in and he would be singing along with whatever was playing. He was the type that would sing at the top of his lungs when stopped at a traffic light, and despite my embarrassment when riding in the car with him, I recognized his quirks and actually liked them.

Most of the time we just ended up hanging out at Carly's or with Carly; we had made the decision together to keep our relationship private. We didn't need a whole bunch of people butting into our personal business. Only a few times were we ever truly alone,

_I was sitting on the railing at the end of the pier that jutted into the Puget Sound. The ocean churned beneath my feet, white froth swirling around the pylons that made up the base to the old wooden pier. I was so caught up in watching the sea turn that I didn't see the arm that snaked around my waist from the left, and the hand that appeared from the right holding a corndog. _

"_You are a corndog." I said as I took it from his hand. _

"_I know, but you love me."_

"_I do love corndogs, and you I suppose." _

"_Marry me, today and every day." He squeezed me tightly and buried his face into my neck, "Don't answer now Sam if you don't want, but I will always be here for you." _

_I turned around to face him so that my back was to the ocean. I had to look down into his brown eyes, still holding the stick to the corndog. He took a black velvet box out of his pocket,_

"_Aren't you supposed to get down on one knee or something?" _

"_I would," He smiled "If you weren't sitting up higher than me, now quit arguing." _

"_If you don't wanna answer, just keep it as a promise…" He looked kinda downcast until I smacked him in the forehead with my half eaten corndog. _

"_Shut up and kiss me, nub" _

I had to see him, I looked at Spencer and rubbed my eyes free of the tears. "I want to see him."

"I'm not going to try and stop you Sam, but Mrs. Benson has been strict."

"I don't care." I swung my legs out over the side of the bed and stood on somewhat shaky legs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer and A/N: Oh my, I am soooo sorry that this took so long to finish. I just couldn't figure out a decent ending, and I had wicked writer's block. I hope you enjoy this ending, R&R, also feel free to PM me if you have any ideas or suggestions. And I still don't own iCarly. **

Spencer had to help me walk through the hospital, I was dragging along my IV pole, but eventually we managed to get up to the Burn Unit. I saw and a tall familiar blonde.

"Mom?" I said as I stepped towards them. My mom, Pam Puckett, was standing there looking as tired and haggard as everyone else. She actually wrapped her arms around me and squeezed tightly.

"Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, I had gone to get coffee when I bumped into Marissa. I wanted to see Freddie."

I could only nod, this floor made me nauseous, the scent of disinfectant reminded me of the school's cleaning supply closet; I couldn't control my smile as I remembered that day we ducked into it to hide from Mr. Howard, and ended up making out until the last bell.

"He's been asking for you, you can go on in."

I had to take a deep breath, why was I so nervous? 'This could be the last time I see him.' I choked on this thought, 'No, I refuse, if I have to go to Heaven and drag him back myself'

I walked in and Carly was sitting on a stool on the side of his bed, his brown eyes found me in a second, I loved that when I walked into a room, I was the only person he looked at. I mean truly looked at, he would see everyone else, but he seemed to look into me.

"I'll leave you two alone." Carly smiled and left the room.

Freddie had a tube in his throat, and his torso, legs and the back of his head were bandaged up. He held a pearpad and a stylus,

"Hi, Sam." It was his voice, but it seemed disembodied. He tapped a few things with the stylus, "I programmed my pearpad with my voice, so I could talk."

"Always a technub"

"Yup, I'm glad you're okay Sam."

"Why?" was the only word I uttered out of a sentence I had worked hard to formulate.

"What do you mean? You sent me a text saying you wanted me to come over. Then I saw the fire and I ran inside."

"I didn't send you a text."

Freddie just smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "Okay, all that's important is that you are safe. I was never pretty anyway, and didn't you once say that chicks dig scars."

I laughed a little despite the tears that were steadily flowing from my eyes.

"I love you Sam, you remember my promise right? I will always be there for you."

I still remembered the first time Freddie said he loved me, it was quite possibly the happiest day in my life.

_My boyfriend Kale had just broken up with me, I should have known better than to date someone with the same name as a vegetable. Like so many high school seniors he wanted one thing, the one thing I didn't want to give until I was married. I wouldn't turn into my mother, I absolutely refused to sell my body to every man that gave me any attention. Still I had hoped that he would be different so I was leaned up against a car in the parking lot, where I had been standing when Kale and I had our very public shouting match._

_My knees were against my chest, arms folded on top of my knees, my forehead on my arms. I refused to cry over a boy, well except one, but he would never know he was the cause of the teardrops that spread over my guitar and journal pages. I heard people laughing, until I heard a familiar voice echo through the parking lot, "Get away!" along with a few choice words I never thought I would hear him utter. _

_I felt his shadow wash over me and I felt almost instantly better, I don't know why he had that effect on me, but I had come to savor it. He knelt in front of me and I looked up, blue eyes locking with brown. He brushed a few strands of curly blonde hair from my face. _

"_C'mon Sam, let's go get something to eat or something." _

_He pulled me gently to my feet, leading me to his car. A purple Chevelle SS with twin black racing stripes, people made fun of his car daily, including me, but secretly I loved it. In the span of my inhalation, which always slowed around Freddie, we were on our way to Robin's Wiener's. I leaned back in the black leather seat pretending to be asleep so he wouldn't question me. _

"_He didn't deserve you Sam…I…I love you." He whispered over the soft music playing on the radio. "One of these days I will tell you, when the time is right." My heart fluttered and I had a hard time not yelling that now was the right time. I had only been waiting for him for the past three or four years. I think we both tried to ignore our feelings, put them off as an intense loathing or whatever, but no matter who we tried to replace each other with, it all came back to __**us. **__I didn't think Freddie could ever love me, I thought he still pined over Carly, but he revealed that he was hiding behind his crush. _

"I love you more Freddie." I whispered, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, but his eyes looked down dejected. I lifted his chin so that he looked into my eyes and I placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I guess this throws our wedding date back a bit?"

"Why wait?" He grinned that goofy Benson grin, "The priest here at the hospital already said he would do the ceremony."

I had a hard time containing my joy, "Let's do it."

"Are you telling that story again?" a familiar voice said behind me.

"Of course, Shh…the girls are asleep." He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach and pulled me back into his chest. I loved telling that story to our daughters, they needed to know what kind of hero their Daddy was. He brushed away some of my blonde curls and laid a gentle kiss on my neck before stepping around me. I caught a whiff of his faint cologne as he kissed the twins foreheads.

"I love you Princesses." He turned to me and smiled, the scars had faded a little bit, but still a reminder of that day.

"C'mon Queen Puckett, it's getting late."

"Alright King Nubula." I stuck my tongue out at him as I clicked on the nightlight by the door, "Sleep tight, one day you will find your Prince too."


End file.
